


Black and Red for Blue and Green

by Starsunflower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson, fishnet stocking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsunflower/pseuds/Starsunflower
Summary: 酒吧卖唱歌手Louis和站街（吧）Harry。灵感来自Harry beauty papers杂志网袜照，梗来自腰果(^з^)，有改动。就是自己想看网袜哈里的车，基本就是为了开车的，嘻嘻
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Black and Red for Blue and Green

空洞的黑夜不见一颗星星，冷清的幽黄路灯照在灰青色地砖，晚冬的寒风裹挟零落的雪花翻滚在伦敦肮脏的一角。Louis把围巾拉紧了一些，站在因为不稳定的电流而时明时暗的红色霓虹灯牌前确认了一下，然后背着吉他推门进入他新找到的卖唱酒吧，伦敦偏僻街角的一家不起眼的gay吧。 

Louis跟吧台后的老板抬手招呼示意了一下，那个秃顶的男人点了点头指了一下里面的一个架着话筒的小台子，几束暗黄的灯光打在中间那个黑色的小圆凳上。  
Louis一边慢慢向那个小台子移着脚步，一边环顾着这里，摇晃的红色灯光模糊了这里的一切，墙上钉着花花绿绿的海报，高脚凳上零零散散坐着几个男人，或是端着五颜六色的酒精饮料，或是夹着粗糙的卷烟吞云吐雾。Louis皱了皱眉头，这些油腻的男人让他感到有点反胃，尤其是他晚饭只吃了一个软塌塌的三明治。  
Louis脱掉围巾和黑色的大衣，字母纹身在有些掉色的衬衣领口若隐若现，他试了一下音，然后轻轻弹唱起他的音乐。Louis干净的嗓音在这里可能并不多见，几个人向他投去了好奇的目光。Louis闭上眼睛唱完了结尾，张开双眼他便感受到了仍然在自己脸上的灼灼的目光，Louis毫不费力地找到了那目光的来源，角落里的一个卷发的年轻人。在两人目光相撞的一瞬间那个卷发男人下意识地迅速躲开Louis向他投来的目光，低头啜了一口手里高脚杯中的饮料。

Louis之前并没有注意到这个男人，他不知道他是什么时候出现在那里的，但他发现那人长相很出众，风格也很特别。他们离得还算近，所以Louis得以快速又仔细地观察眼前这个与众不同的人。  
那人端着一小杯冒着气泡的红色饮料，如同血液里加了滋滋作响的碳酸饮料，他骨节分明的手指上套了好几个浮夸得恰到好处的戒指，指甲上的黑色指甲油已经有些破碎了。半长的棕色卷发垂在额前遮住了他半只眼睛，红色的灯光来回抚着这个男人颇有立体感的脸，导致Louis看不出他眼睛的颜色。他脸上的妆已经有些花了，但仍然可以看出来曾经的浓艳，晕开的黑色双眼线加上正红色的口红让他看起来像从某个落魄王国逃出来的人妓，有一种孤傲的末世美感，或是一个住在古堡的吸血鬼出来搜寻新鲜人类血液，有那么一瞬间Louis确确实实这样怀疑过。  
然后莫名其妙地，Louis感觉自己的呼吸短暂地停滞了半秒，在他敏锐地观察到对方的西裤和半高跟的黑色漆皮鞋之间露出的脚踝被黑色网袜包裹着的时候。

Louis挑了挑眉，收回了自己打量的目光，清了清嗓继续他的下一首歌。他不自觉地一次次看向那个角落，他注意到有几个醉醺醺的中年男人陆续去和那个卷发的年轻人说了几句话，又嚷嚷了些什么，Louis没有听清，但那个卷发只是小声说了些什么把他们打发走了，然后不时安静地低着头抿几口酒，或在Louis没有看向他的时候抬头看着Louis。

直到凌晨一点Louis准备离开酒吧，那个漂亮男人仍坐在那里，于是Louis打算去打个招呼，没想到那卷发先向他走过来，“Hey，我很喜欢你的歌，你的声音…也很好听。” 他的嗓音低沉，讲话慢吞吞的，竟有些腼腆。Louis看清了他的眼睛，是清澈的橄榄绿色，Louis不打算说谎，这可能是他见过最好看的眼睛，他咧开嘴笑了，“谢谢，我是Louis，另外你的眼睛很好看。”然后Louis立刻有点后悔了，见到一个陌生人的第一面就夸对方的眼睛是不是有点轻佻了…  
“Harry，Harry Styles…谢谢…”Harry显得有些局促，他还没从Louis明亮的笑容中缓过神来，显然也没想到这突如其来夸奖。Louis笑了一下继续往酒吧门口走，而Harry没有征求Louis的允许就抓起自己的皮质手套和大衣跟在Louis旁边一起走出了酒吧，跟着他在飘零的雪花中沿街走着。

“所以，你是新来的吗？”Harry转头看着缩在围巾里的Louis的侧脸问道，呼出的团团白雾散开在寒风中。  
“是的，第一次到这家酒吧唱。”  
“那你以后还会来吗？”  
“目前来看，是的，除非我找到更好的地方。你经常来吗，Harry？”  
“嗯…事实上，我也可以算是…算是工作吧，在那里。”Harry轻轻扯着自己的皮手套。  
Louis轻声笑了一下，“我注意到你穿了网袜，huh？你要一直跟着我吗？”Louis声音突然压低凑到Harry耳边轻轻问道。  
耳边的湿热的气流如同电流窜进Harry的身体，他知道自己脸已经蹿红了。他奇怪自己是怎么了，他本来应该很习惯这些了，更何况现在还什么都没发生，害羞是最不正常的。但是他拒绝了几个男人的数量可观的现金只是为了留下了听Louis唱歌，可能Louis确实很特别。  
“抱歉…我…”Harry意识到自己就这样跟着一个陌生人有点失礼，但他不打算停下来，“你要去哪，Louis？”Harry的语气突然坚定了起来。  
“回去睡觉，当然。”Louis玩味地看向Harry。  
“也许你有兴趣去我那儿坐会儿吗？就在附近。”他眯起眼睛盯着路易水蓝色的双眼，艳红的双唇间吐出的迷幻的气息像是换了一个人。  
“坐会儿？”Louis挑眉反问，赶走自己脑子里告诉自己面前这个人会去吸干他的血的声音。  
“但我不会给你付钱。”Louis嘴角勾起一个浅浅的弧度，向Harry摊开手，眼里的蓝色翻滚起来。  
Harry开心地笑了，深深的酒窝出现在他的脸颊，又变回了之前害羞的Harry。他抓住Louis的手快步把他带回自己的家里。

进门Louis把吉他倚在沙发上，在Harry关上门的一瞬间Louis便反身把比自己高出一截的Harry按在门上，Harry吃了一惊，但他很快地进入状态，祖母绿色的眼睛燃起欲火，双手搭到Louis脖子后面，微启双唇，对上Louis灼热的目光。  
“抱歉弄花你的妆。”Louis丢下这句话然后把自己的嘴唇撞上Harry的，Harry张开双唇，先Louis一步挑开对方的齿关把自己柔弱的舌头伸进Louis湿热的口腔，Louis轻轻吸吮了一下，他的舌头与Harry的纠缠在一起，他尝到了刚刚那杯红色饮料酒精的味道。Louis手缠绕在Harry 的卷发里揽着他的脑袋，Harry纤长的手指不紧不慢地一颗颗解着Louis衬衣的纽扣，最后Louis轻轻啃咬着Harry湿润红肿的下唇，喃喃地要求Harry脱掉他的西装。

“卧室。”Harry的食指滑过Louis锁骨下的花体字母纹身，含糊地说。

Harry的卧室跟Louis想象中的几乎完全相反，墙纸是几近白色的浅粉，浅蓝色方格的床单铺得整整齐齐，梳妆台上摆了两排各式各样的化妆品和五颜六色的指甲油，旁边的小架子上放着一个精致的墨绿色香薰瓶，散发出淡淡的木质香，只看房间Louis会以为它的主人是一个十七岁的高中女生。

Harry坐在床上一件件脱掉自己的西装，领带，衬衣，“你…”Louis盯着Harry在纽扣间移动的手指吞了一口唾沫，“你跟别人也在这里吗？”  
“不，在酒吧上面的房间，你是唯一一个来我家的，Louis。”Harry语气里的真诚让Louis有点头晕目眩。  
“它很可爱，你的房间。”沉默了几秒Louis又开口。  
“谢谢。”Harry脸上挂上了甜甜的微笑，Louis产生了一种愿意用自己的所有去换Harry的酒窝的感觉。

Harry蝴蝶纹身从衬衣中跃然而出，Louis屏住了呼吸，然后他看到了一直裹上腰间的黑色网袜。Harry盯着Louis已经迷乱的眼睛缓缓将西裤褪下，脚踝的突起，小腿的曲线，大腿的肌肉，在黑色网格的包裹里都增加了万分性感，像是为一次淫乱的性爱之旅而来，那渔网袜如同封锁的网格，封锁着性感和情欲，为一场浪漫的禁忌之恋而生。Louis海水一样的眼睛里的波浪汹涌了起来，他想说话，却只觉得喉咙发干，尤其是当他注意到Harry裆部的突起越来越肿胀，而他的也发生着同样的事情。

“Harry你真的，太美了…”Louis半天才找回了自己的语言功能，艰难地开口，他的目光在Harry身上扫来扫去，从脸到脚，然后他走到Harry身边坐下，用指尖轻轻抚着Harry大腿上的黑色网格。

“你喜欢吗，Lou？”Harry目光跟随着Louis在自己腿上移动的指尖小声问道，声音有些缥缈。

“我很喜欢，它们很性感，你很性感。” Louis抬起头看向Harry摄人心魄的绿眼睛和颤动的睫毛，然后将手掌按在Harry腿上，另一只手按着他的肩膀将他推倒在床上，Louis已经染上Harry口红颜色的双唇再次凑向Harry的唇。潮湿的吻中两人的呼吸越发急促，脸颊染上潮红。

Harry从这个贪婪的吻中退出来，他裹着黑色网袜的双腿环上Louis的腰，压低声音，蠕动着嘴唇，“操我, Lou.”，然后挑起嘴角，等着Louis的反应，眼里的绿色变得更暗。Louis只觉得自己皮肤滚烫，情欲的火苗几乎要将自己吞灭，他深吸了一口气，啃上Harry的脖子，Harry仰着头吐出一串呻吟。Louis想象着Harry如果是吸血鬼会怎样咬开自己的脖子然后喝掉自己的血，他吸吮着Harry的皮肤，直到那里出现一个属于他的标记。

他灵巧的舌尖移到Harry的乳头，Harry的身体颤抖起来，他咬着下唇努力控制自己喉咙溢出的呻吟。Louis的手抚上Harry盖着网袜的肿胀的性器。“操，fuck me.”Harry现在的声音低沉沙哑得不像自己，“我会的，还不到时候。现在翻身。”Louis凑到Harry耳边用气音说道，然后离开Harry的身体。Harry乖乖地翻过去，然后翘起屁股晃了晃，回头冲Louis wink了一下。这一幕让Louis呼吸困难，他几乎要尖叫出来。

“You fucking slut, Haz...”

“我确实是。”Harry欣然接受。

Louis手指伸进Harry股缝处的两个网格，撕开一个更大一点的破洞，Harry感受到温热潮湿的触感抵在他的入口时任喉咙里的呻吟大声释放出来，Louis柔软的舌头在入口轻轻用力，恰到好处的力度和移动让Harry感到自己的脊椎酥酥麻麻几乎要支撑不住自己的身体。  
“润滑油。”Louis的舌头离开了Harry的屁股。Harry似乎这才找回了呼吸的能力，大口吸着空气，伸手在床头柜抽屉里摸索了一会儿，然后丢给Louis一瓶润滑油和一个安全套。

Louis扯着黑色网袜上将那个破洞撕得更大了一些，然后将润滑油滴在Harry尾椎骨处，冰凉的液体让Harry战栗了一下，Louis用食指将其抹在Harry的入口处，他轻轻按揉了几圈，顺势将食指送进紧绷的洞口里，温热的触感让Louis想到一会要把自己的阴茎包裹在这份柔软里，他感觉到自己在紧绷的牛仔裤里硬得发疼。

Harry紧紧闭上了发烫的双眼，在Louis又加入一根手指的时候把头埋进床垫，发出闷闷的一声呻吟。Louis伸手抓着Harry凌乱的卷发让他抬起头来，然后又加入第三根手指，温柔又耐心地给Harry做着扩张。一滴生理性泪水顺着Harry潮红的脸颊滑落，前液已经打湿了前面的网袜，“操我Lou，求求你…操我…”Harry带着哭腔的呻吟请求让Louis几乎要射出来。他在Harry尾椎骨处留下一个轻吻，然后撕开安全套包装。  
“让我来吧。”Harry转过来，将Louis的牛仔裤褪下，Louis充血肿胀的性器弹了出来，微微抽搐着吐出前液，Harry瞳孔迅速放大，直直地盯着。  
“你也等不及了，是不是，Lou？”他舔了一下嘴唇，抬眼看向Louis紧闭的双唇，颤动睫毛还带着刚刚的一点泪水。  
“你他妈快点戴。”Louis移开自己无法聚焦的眼神，Harry笑了一下，把自己红肿的双唇覆上Louis的顶部，柔软的舌头灵巧地在上面打着圈。Louis没有准备好，Harry突然的动作让他大脑完全停止工作，胸脯剧烈起伏着，喉咙溢出一串破碎而沙哑的呻吟。“操…”Louis手指伸进Harry卷发根部，Harry将Louis含进湿热柔软的口腔，在Louis扯住他头发的时候将其吐出来，然后温柔地给它戴上安全套。两个人发红的眼睛里欲望的火焰熊熊燃烧。

“我想看着你。”Harry躺在Louis面前张开双腿。他既讨厌又享受现在这种欲火焚身的感觉。  
“很好。”Louis有点担心他跳得过快的心脏会突然停住。他轻轻把Harry额前汗津津的卷发拨开，然后抓住Harry一只脚踝，将它抬起搭到自己肩膀上，黑色的网格被拉扯得更大。  
他涂了一些润滑油，发烫的顶部抵在Harry入口，“你确定吗Harry？”“我操当然，当然…求你快点…”Harry睁大了眼睛催促着。于是Louis深呼吸了一下然后缓缓前推，柔软的肠壁和温热的温度将Louis紧紧包裹，两人同时发出一声满足的呻吟。Louis将一只手盖在Harry皮肤的墨色蝴蝶上，逐渐加快了速度，一次比一次粗暴起来，每一次在Harry的前列腺上的冲撞，都让Harry看到眼前有一个明亮耀眼的小点爆炸成满视野的闪闪的小星星，但他闪着泪光的绿眼睛一直专注地盯着Louis的脸。他握住自己紧贴着肚皮肿胀的性器，在两片月桂叶中间。Louis急促的呼吸越发粗糙，他太阳穴突突跳着，粗暴地把网袜撕到Harry大腿，Harry的脚趾用力蜷了起来，在又一次进入的时候，他撸动着自己抽搐的阴茎大声呻吟着抵达高潮，然后伴随着一声沙哑的呻吟Louis弓起身子颤抖着也释放了出来。

他们大口呼吸着氧气，Louis闭上眼睛趴到Harry身上，丝毫不顾Harry肚子上亮晶晶的白浊，柔软的头发抵在Harry的下巴。  
“抱歉弄坏了你的网袜…我能在你这儿睡吗？”Louis喃喃低语。  
“不能，顶着寒风回去吧。”  
“……”  
“开玩笑，当然，睡在我的床上，跟我一起，想睡多久都可以。”Harry低头用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰Louis的头顶。  
Louis的心用力地砰砰跳着，然后他意识到他能感受到Harry与他贴在一起的心跳，一样的节奏，一样地用力，一样的紧张与期待，他知道Harry也能感受到他。

“我们收拾一下然后睡觉吧，我太困了。”沉默了几分钟后Louis吻了一下Harry泛红的锁骨然后从他身上爬起来，跟他一起去浴室洗去几分钟前留下的热情。最后他们回到卧室，Louis用卸妆巾轻轻擦拭Harry的花掉的眼线和口红，“Haz，你的眼睛是我见过最美的，我跟你说过吗？”Louis蔚蓝的眼睛漾开一片温柔。“你的也是，Lou。”Harry橄榄绿的眼睛闪着光芒，认真地看着Louis的蓝眼睛。他们没有了口红的双唇再次吻在一起，比起之前轻柔了很多，小心翼翼地品尝着对方。

“你明天有空吗？也许你愿意和我一起出去喝杯茶？”黑暗中Harry躺在Louis的怀抱里低声问道。  
“你是在约我吗？”Louis的脸埋在Harry的卷发里笑着。  
“是…吧”  
“是的，我很愿意，Harry。”Louis更加用力地抱住了怀里这个比他大一圈的男孩。

**Author's Note:**

> :) 本来这个也想发在微博 但是我微博有现实中认识的人关注 而且自信不足 所以就算了哈哈哈  
> 谢谢你看完(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ


End file.
